Masaomi Kida
Masaomi Kida is Mikado Ryuugamine's childhood best friend and a main character of the light novel/manga/anime series, Durarara, and the Wonderland series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Masaomi's usual attire consists of a white hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. During his time in the yellow scarves, he wore a black jacket with a white shirt along with his gang's titular accessory. He has yellow hair, and an olive complexion. Personality Masaomi has a very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, making bad jokes, teasing friends, and hitting on girls. He is shown to care deeply for his friends, having to act as a sort of big brother for Mikado as he adjusts to life in the big city and going to great lengths to protect those who are close to him. When Mikado first sees Masaomi in Ikebukuro, after years of separation, Masaomi's bubbly personality and bad jokes are what convince him that the man greeting him is indeed Masaomi Kida. As the series progresses, it is revealed that Masaomi's enthusiastic, happy-go-lucky demeanor is actually a mask of his true, much less secure self. He appears to agonize over major choices much more than any other character in the series, although he falls short of being paralyzed by his fears, still being able to make important decisions when necessary. He also demonstrates a feeling of responsibility for those close to him, taking attacks on his friends very personally. Despite appearing carefree, his experience as leader of the Yellow Scarves makes him painfully aware of the realities of life, and his greatest fear appears to be allowing himself or his friends to "cross over to the dark side," preferring that they stay completely away from the color gangs even to the point of being ignorant of them. As the leader of the yellow scarves, Masaomi has also demonstrated a ruthless demeanor when confronting his men. He showed no heistation at all when physically or verbally berating other members who went against his orders. Even members who were older than Masaomi seemed genuinely intimidated by him. In terms of abilities, Masaomi is shown to be a proficient street fighter, being able to easily incapacitate several of Horada's henchmen before being overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Back Story Masaomi founded the Yellow Scarves when he was in middle school, intending it to be a playful sort of team. As the Yellow Scarves grew, they became one of the notorious 'color gangs' that went around the city, occasionally fighting each other. However, as the gangs grew older, one of their rival gangs, The Blue Squares, began to get serious, stretching the boundaries of a typical gang of middle schoolers and becoming quite violent. The Yellow Scarves naively expected a fair battle, but the Blue Squares allegedly played dirty and only picked fights that they could win, devastating the Yellow Scarves. It was during the Yellow Scarves/Blue Squares war that Masaomi met Saki Mikajima, a girl who recommended him to an informant, Izaya Orihara to help him fight his wars. Masaomi was, quite reasonably, put off by Izaya's personality and found it difficult to trust him, but Izaya's advice was sound, giving the Yellow Scarves intel on Blue Squares hangouts and teaching them how to fight. The success Izaya brought to the Yellow Scarves led Masaomi to unintentionally become dependent on him for help, and Izaya continued to provide information until the Blue Squares was cornered and about to be finished off. Thanks to Izaya, Masaomi and Saki saw each other and talked a lot, eventually deciding that they were, in fact, dating. Unfortunately, Saki was kidnapped and tortured by the Blue Squares in an attempt to lure out Masaomi, and end the Yellow Scarves. Masaomi sought Izaya for help, but Izaya would not answer his phone, and Masaomi was left helpless and unable to save her. Fortunately, Kyohei Kadota and a group of the Blue Squares who were disgruntled by the gang's lack of honor betrayed their gang and saved Saki, although she had to be hospitalized for a year. Masaomi left the Yellow Scarves after the war, and vowed never to go to "the dark side" again. However according to Izaya, the incident made Saki his "god," with her becoming the embodiment of his dark past that he could never escape from. It was through chats with him that Mikado Ryuugamine decided to come to Ikebukuro, lured in by the sense of excitement and fun that his friend Masaomi described (Masaomi left out the harsher details of his life in the big city, including his gang experience, as he believed it to be better that Mikado would never find out about them). Hearing about how bored he was with his small town life, Masaomi encouraged Mikado to join him and enroll in Raira Academy. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Masaomi meets Michiko when he was waiting for his friends. She would only say, "ne" when he asked about her. Finally, she touched him on the cheek and showed him the Wasteland. So overwhelmed, Masaomi ended up wandering away in a daze by the time his friends arrived. Sometime later, he met up with Michiko again and they talked briefly before she broke down and collapsed in the fountain. Later in March, he runs into her and tells her the Kinko Sekai Apartments had been sold. He ends up taking her by there to see who the new neighbors are. Distorted Wonderland He was there with Mikado, Anri, Noriko, and Chiharu studying at Noriko's apartment before handing to Russia Sushi for dinner. Wonderland Carnival Masaomi and his friends all meet Ringo for the first time. At first, the seniors are put off by her eagerness to latch onto them. Masaomi and Mikado don't get as close to the freshman girl as the girls do. Hence why they don't remember Ringo after she dies. Happy Wonderland Masaomi and his friends get a strange e-mail from an unknown sender. The message only read "April is the cruellest month, breeding". The e-mail prompts him and Mikado to pick up a book titled Selected Poems by T.S. Eliot. When they turned to the poem, The Waste Land, the boys found a sheet of paper with the words, "Angel Tadpole Heaven" written on it. Some time later, Masaomi began feeling a sharp pain in his left arm. Along with that, the picture of Saki on his cell phone began acting strange. Before long, he began having strange memories of his girlfriend ending up dead. At one point, he had to id Saki's body in the morgue. He is later seen talking to Mikado on the phone about wanting to show him something on a memory drive from a box he received two months prior. Masaomi and Mikado watch video clips about the beginning of Project Tadpole on the memory stick that Masaomi brought over. As they are watching, Yuka tracks down the boys and reveals that Mikado is Chirin. After she forces out Mikado's lost memories, Masaomi throws her out of the apartment. He ends up staying with Mikado for the rest of Christmas. Deep Blue Wonderland Once Mikado calms down enough, Masaomi asks him what all can he remember about the time before he was committed to Chou Mori Institution. After Mikado tells him all that he knows and says that the memories about real, Masaomi fears about what will happen to Saki. In that moment, she calls him to wish him a merry Christmas. On a whim, he asks his girlfriend to pick up a cake and come by Mikado's apartment. He asks Anri to come over and bring some chocolate with her. Masaomi also invites over Noriko and Chiharu, asking the latter to bring KFC with her. He greets the girls at the door, saying that they are invited to their little Christmas party. The day before, Masaomi sees some chocolate in his apartment. When he went to go put it away, he remembered three days before Saki's death that she asked him what he would do if she died the next day. He says that he doesn't know and she makes him promise to find another girl to love again. Masaomi agrees, but doesn't see the point. He asks her when she asks, but Saki brushes him off. Five days after her death, he and Mikado clean out her things from the apartment. Distraught, Masaomi goes into the kitchen and looks in the fridge. He notices Honmei choco that Saki was supposed to give him the day she died. As a result, Masaomi breaks down in tears. Back in present day, his girlfriend texts him, putting him at temporary ease. Masaomi still stays by Mikado when his friend has a break down when he gets some of his own memories back during the Christmas party. He even sleeps in his futon with him after the party. On January eleventh while the students were cleaning their classrooms, Masaomi notices Mikado and Anri running down the hall to the boys' bathroom. While Anri stands outside the door, he goes into the bathroom and hears Mikado vomiting in one of the stalls. Mikado and Masaomi are on the streets when Mikado senses someone walking towards them. Masaomi asks him what he's talking about, but Mikado grabs him and starts running. They escape into an alley, but run into Satoshi Aida. The three share a short exchange before Satoshi whips out a knife with the intend of killing Mikado. However, Masaomi refuses to let the deranged tadpole kill his friend and two begin fighting. Masaomi takes the knife away from Satoshi, but the younger boy tries to attack again. The shogun ends up killing the tadpole with the knife by accident. Mikado asks his friend why and Masaomi tells him that it was out of self-defense. In "Aoba", it has been revealed that Masaomi has been staying the night at Mikado's apartment. In "Tadpoles", he is still staying at Mikado's place and awakes to see his friend looking so pale and asks what's wrong. Mikado just gets dressed and walks outside. Masaomi later catches up to him and meets Emily Akimoto. He, Mikado, and the girls talk with her in the apartment. Later after Nami Shono and Kohaku Kimio show up in "Wedding", Masaomi jokes about having so many girls at Mikado's apartment. Mikado asks him about Saki and tells him that they will keep her from dying. Masaomi is crept out by Mikado's words, but his friend promises to tell him why this happening. On Valentine's Day, he calls Saki and warns her not to go out, answer the door, keep the windows locked, and don't answer the phone unless it's him. Masaomi promises to call her in the morning before hanging up. In "Kitano", Masaomi remembers seeing Mikado sitting on the ground surrounded by broken glass by a dead body. His friend was picking broken glass out of his hands, saying it didn't help, but there was so much blood. Masaomi doesn't know when this memory take place, but he vows that he will stay by Mikado no matter what. Meanwhile, Michiko calls, asking him if he had seen ghosts lately. She tells him that she needed to tell him something. When they meet up, Michiko warns him that a war is coming to Ikebukuro and that he and his friends are being targeted by Tandeki. She tells him that the Yellow Scarves will be killed next. She breaks down pleading him to run. Masaomi then decides to protect Saki, Mikado, and Michiko. When he returns to Mikado's apartment, Mikado tells him about his powers and everything that has happened to him so far. Masaomi takes his friend into his arms and vows to get him back to normal. He says that he won't abandon him and that they shouldn't tell the normal girls just yet. He objects to Mikado giving Noriko Izaya's phone number after she demands it to find the answers she needed for all of the memories she was starting to get back. Later on, Masaomi questions the real reason Mikado ended up at Chou Mori. When he tries to get the truth from his best friend, he ends up triggering more memories for Mikado. His best friend starts to have meltdown and Masaomi has to get him back. He assures Mikado that he believes him when he talks about Chou Mori and his torment there, but he suspects that his friend might be the victim of gaslighting. Wonderland Chaos Masaomi notices that Mikado's starting to have more nightmares frequently. When Mikado asks him why he won't go home, the leader of the Yellow Scarves tells him that he won't leave him to have a nervous breakdown. He even reminds Mikado not to keep things from him and makes him tell him what's on his mind. Mikado asks him what he would do if he turned into a monster. Masaomi says that would try to change him back even if it was impossible. When Mikado warns him that things will get worse, Masaomi asks him what he means. His friend instead pretends to go to sleep to shut him up. In "Impulse", even though Mikado can hear thoughts now and has lost his impulse control for seventy-two hours, Masaomi still vows to stay by Mikado's side and protect him. He even accompanies Mikado to the library for a private tadpole meeting. Masaomi takes it upon himself to stay by Mikado through the new experiment and has even taken his best friend's phone. Masaomi goes as far as to disconnect the mouse and the keyboard from Mikado's computer. He has to keep up with his best friend when he disappears into a portal and sees an unsolved crime from the past. Masaomi goes with Mikado to confront Sumiko's killer during another impulse episode. Once the boys got their answers, they headed home. But, they encounter the blackmailer and Mikado ends up speaking his mind. Sumiko's killer, Genjo Eto, comes out with a gun and pulls the trigger. A new tadpole named Midori Amano saves them by freezing time, letting Mikado grab the bullet. Turns out, Midori tracked down the boys to bring them back to Shinra and Celty's apartment. There, everyone learns that Celty can neutralize their powers. In "Yoemon", Masaomi accompanies Mikado to Ikebukuro Station during another impulse episode. They fight about Mikado taking his eyepatch off when Mikado senses another tadpole nearby. In the next chapter, Masaomi starts to get uncomfortable when many girls in their school start hitting on Mikado. He asks what's going on and his friend doesn't know. Junko comments on how popular with the ladies Mikado has become causing Masaomi to become protective of his friend. In "Azusa", Masaomi kisses Mikado after touching on the wrist. This freaks out his friend, sending him running into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Despite this, Masaomi stays by his friend. In "Thursday", he calls Saki to check on her. She says that she thinks she going to die, prompting Masaomi to promise to keep that from happening no matter what. He later gets tricked into leaving Mikado's side by getting a call from someone pretending to be Saki crying for help. When he gets there, his girlfriend is fine. By the time he realizes what happened, Masaomi rushes back to Mikado's apartment and finds that he is too late. Mikado has been kidnapped. Masaomi, Taichi, and the tadpoles look for him. Tetsu blames him for letting this happen. Midori breaks them up and they keep looking for Mikado. In "Chiharu", Masaomi briefly talks to Chiharu when he notices that something isn't right with her. She doesn't share with him about her visions, but stops short about talking about eating flesh and blood. In "Mikado", Masaomi tries to comfort Mikado when his powers start to evolve. After a flashback, Mikado takes off out of the apartment. Masaomi manages to track him down and comfort him. But, Mikado throws him into doubt when he questions if they really can survive this. In "Exposed", Masaomi wakes up to find Mikado at his computer. When he reads the Dollars chatroom talking about the tadpoles, the boy leaps into protecting his best friend. Masaomi tries to comfort Mikado and tell him that he won't leave him no matter what. Mikado asks him when did he get so brave. Masaomi feels like this question has been asked before, but says he doesn't know. He then closes out of the chatroom and tells him that he should stay off of the internet for a while, much to Mikado's displeasure. Masaomi reminds him that it's for the best. Later, he brings the tadpole boy dinner. In the season finale, Masaomi tracks down Michiko at Sunshine City. He tells her that remembers talking her here and starts asking questions about what's going on. Michiko tries in vain to dodge his questions. When she gets the text about the fifth gate is found, Michiko breaks down and tells him about the Woman in Red, causing Masaomi to panic. He later reluctantly agrees to let Mikado go home by himself after some after school activities. Mikado touches him and has to kiss him on the cheek as a way to pacify the desire increased inside of him. Caged Wonderland Masaomi and Anri look after Mikado. He is shocked to see Anri and horrified to learn that Mikado was nearly killed that an office lady. Anri explained everything to Masaomi. He and she are shocked to hear Mikado's prediction about what will happen to Ikebukuro. Masaomi asks Chiharu about her well-being in class in "Chiharu" and tells that she should go to see a doctor. Masaomi and the others in their group notice that Chiharu's getting sicker from the medication. In "Hospital", Masaomi, Mikado, Anri, and Noriko wait to visit Chiharu when she winds up in the hospital. After his elevator trip, Mikado tells Masaomi that and the other tadpoles are in danger. In "Rite of Spring", Masaomi, Mikado, Anri, and Noriko are eating at Russia Sushi when Mikado senses Chiharu in danger. Masaomi runs after him after paying the tab. They spend the night looking for Chiharu. They find her out cold in an alley. When she comes to, Chiharu begs the boys to close her before she turns into a monster. Masaomi and Mikado assure that they won't let that happen. She then asks them to take her home instead of the hospital. Mikado and Masaomi pick her up and do so. Later, the boys go by the Hashimoto apartment and Tatsuya wants the truth. When Mikado brings up the Tandeki Group, Tatsuya shows Mikado and Masaomi the files his parents and he have collected. They learn about the people that have died or gone missing were connected to Chou Mori Institution. Mikado asks for copies. On the way home, Masaomi and Mikado see a crime scene on the way home. Mikado claims to see a girl over the dead body, but his friend doesn't see anything. Later, Masaomi gets worried about Saki again. Mikado tells him to go to her and insists that he will be fine with Anri. It is revealed that Masaomi told Anri about Satoshi. She calls him up when she doesn't know what to do with Mikado during his breakdowns. When Masaomi returns, he notices that Mikado and Anri are acting awkward around each other. Anri hurries out to the store and Mikado tells him that they ended up sleeping together and he feels guilty about it. Later, Masaomi and Anri are woken up by Mikado and they go out to look for Seiji. They are joined by Mika and Chiharu on the search. Masaomi asks if the latter is okay. She shakes her head. When she finally breaks on the roof of Sunshine 60, he yells at her, but it is too late. The Month of No Gods Masaomi tries to protect Mikado now that the truth is out. It doesn't help that he remembers being in a police interrogation room being asked about Saki's murder. There was a person that looked like him on surveillance, but they couldn't see the face clearly. Devil's Wonderland Masaomi is stuck between protecting Mikado when he is exposed as a tadpole and tending to Chiharu when after she licked up Kadota's blood off of the ground. Luckily, Celty is able to defuse the situation. Masaomi and Anri try to pick up Chiharu and carry her home but she is too heavy now. Later, he and Mikado carried Chiharu home. He is surprised that Mikado can carry her all by himself. The boys explain everything to Tatsuya before they are let in. Bamboo House In the middle of the night while staying at Mikado's apartment, Masaomi is woken up by the three tennin sisters. They then take him out of the apartment, blindfold him, and take him to limbo where Saki is waiting in the Bamboo House. When the sisters leave him, he spends the whole night with Saki despite not being able to remember her. For once since he had been sleeping around with many girls to cope with the emptiness in his heart, Masaomi found himself happy to feel what real love was. At one point, he started to remember who Saki was, but ended up with a violent headache that erased his budding memories. The night ended with him and Saki making love for the last time. In the morning, Masaomi woke up alone. The youngest of the three tennin sisters blindfolded him after he got dressed and took him back to the living world. When he returned to Mikado's apartment, his best friend asks where he had been and notices him crying. Masaomi admits that he is crying but he doesn't know why. Mad World It is revealed that Masaomi has become a player in the apocalypse game. He's been locked into a coma-like sleep within the Woman in Red. Ren reminds Mikado of his best friend-turned-lover. Relationships Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado and Masaomi Anri Sonohara Main Article: Anri Sonohara Masaomi meet's Anri through Mikado and the three of them develop a fast friendship together. The trio are often seen hanging out either to see the sights or to participate in whatever crazy Idea Masaomi is able to think up at the time (as shown in episode 12.5). Specifically with Anri and Masaomi, despite the relatively short time they have known each other, they have developed a very close bond. When Anri was attacked by Haruna, Masaomi was willing to return to the Yellow Scarves, a part of his life he was desperately trying to leave behind, just to get revenge on the slasher. Likewise, Anri sees Masaomi, as well as Mikado, as the people who have finally managed to draw her out of her emotional shell that she encased herself in since her parents' deaths. She values her friendship with both of them deeply and (in the anime) and is willing to go to extreme measures to prevent them from being harmed. It is also worth noting that Masaomi has been known to be rather flirtatious with Anri at various points in the series. However, considering that Masaomi is flirtatious with almost every woman he meets, as well as his relationship with Saki, it's best to assume these advances aren't serious. Chiharu Hashimoto Main Article: Chiharu Hashimoto Chiharu is another friend of Masaomi's. Just like with Anri and Noriko, he hits on her like he would with any other girl. But, she always turns him down. They are in the same home room together in school. Noriko Ishikawa Main Article: Noriko Ishikawa Noriko is a friend of Masaomi's. Like any other girl, he likes to flirt with her and sometimes calls her "princess". However, he too is concerned about her mental as late. Michiko Hiroi Main Article: Michiko Hiroi Michiko seems to latch onto him since they first met. At first, she crept Masaomi out, but lately he seems rather use to him. But... why is Michiko so interested in him? Saki Mikajima Main Article: Masaomi and Saki Kyohei Kadota Main Article: Kyohei Kadota Izaya Orihara Main Article: Izaya Orihara Trivia * His favorite subject is English. * His least favorite subject is history. * His favorite quote is "Love is a Leveler." * He likes eating meals with girls, and dislikes eating when he's only eating with males. * He used to have brown hair then dyed it to blonde. * In Volume 04 of the Light Novels, Masaomi starts singing the "tsun tsun dere tsun" song as a joke on the chatroom upon Izaya calling him a tsundere, and cites Sakurashin town as the song's origin. Both the song and the Town he mentions come from the manga "Yozakura Quartet" (another manga series written and drawn by Suzuhito Yasuda, the artist for Durarara!!), which implies that Durarara!! also takes place within the same universe as the aforementioned manga series. * He sang "Linda Linda" in the rapping CD. * His birthday June 19th is the "Day of Romance" in Japan. * His hobby according to the official DVD 2 released character profile card is: Picking up girls. Sources * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Masaomi_Kida * Masaomi and Anri: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Masaomi_and_Anri Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Dollars Category:Yellow Scarves Category:LGBT Characters